Specification:
The invention relates to a process for in-drum drying of liquid radioactive waste that is poured into a container which is sealed with a cap and is heated therein with a heater. The subject of the invention is also a filling adapter that is especially suitable for performing the process.
Methods for in-drum drying in which liquid radioactive waste is converted into a solid waste product by the thermal removal of water are known, such as from German Published, Prosecuted Application DE 30 09 005 B1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,403; and German Patent DE 32 00 331 C2, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,414).
In a known in-drum drying process disclosed by German Patent DE-PS 1 639 299, an open, standard 200-liter drum is pressed against a drying hood that includes connections and a filling neck for the waste that is to be concentrated. The drum is quite thin-walled and in particular is constructed as a sheet-metal drum. That requires an undesirably large amount of space, because the so-called hot zone or radiation zone, in which the drum can be manipulated for transporting and having its lid applied only by remote control because of the danger of radiation, as a rule must be separated from the so-called "cold zone" or operating zone by shielding or a wall. Moreover, that kind of drum is not appropriate for final disposal.